A variety of inflatable sport balls, such as a soccer ball, conventionally exhibit a layered structure that includes a casing, an intermediate layer, and a bladder. The casing forms an exterior portion of the sport ball and is generally formed from a plurality of durable and wear-resistant panels joined together along abutting edges. The intermediate layer forms a middle portion of the sport ball and is positioned between the casing and the bladder. Among other purposes, the intermediate layer may provide a softened feel to the sport ball, impart energy return, and restrict expansion of the bladder. The bladder, which has an inflatable configuration, is located within the intermediate layer to provide an interior portion of the sport ball. In order to facilitate inflation (i.e., with pressurized air), the bladder may include a valved opening that extends through each of the intermediate layer and casing, thereby being accessible from an exterior of the sport ball.
Ball manufacturing techniques have been developed that utilize welding to join casing panels. Welding alleviates the need to utilize adhesives or stitching to join panels. Consequently, weight can be saved by welding the ball, and other components may be added to increase performance, such as cushioning layers, restriction structures, or reinforcing layers. In addition, welding may be performed more quickly than stitching and with less expense. It would be desirable to further hasten the manufacturing process.